


Wavering

by SpadesDame



Series: Flare: to burn; to ignite [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Silly, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: Kaiba Seto had fought tooth and nail for what he wanted. Could it be that his priorities had shifted now that someone other than his little brother cared?“You are. Not at the office.”“An astute observation.” Seto re-crossed his arms, conscious of the rarity of the occasion.





	

When Seto was younger, he had wanted the power that came with money, had wanted in and then out of his adoptive father’s clutches, had wanted it all. Now, of age and with his dream long in realizing, for the first time he felt the consequences that came with it. Long hours in the office, even longer in design, the nights were too short, the morning came too early. Having to be reminded more often than not to spend quality time with his little brother, having not one but an added two people to his life was problematic. They hadn’t once asked for more though, and that Seto resented as much as he was grateful for it. On the contrary, they had made it extremely clear that they would take as much of him as he was willing to give, whenever, and to come to them himself.

And so he did.

“Isono, pull up at the corner and take a break. I’ll probably be a while.”

“As you say, Seto-sama.”

Seto took the last few meters to the Game Shop on foot while the limo took a right at the crossing. He kept his head down and his strides quick, for all the good it would do in the case someone saw him. But they didn’t, and when he reached the front, seeing the old man at the shop took a detour to the back entrance. Finding the door unlocked, he pushed it open to be assaulted immediately by loud… music? More like vicious chord grinding, the kind that was usually accompanied by old long haired men in rags on obnoxious American stages. “Mutou? Atem? What kind of idiot leaves the door wide open.”

There was no answer as he took off his shoes, but what he saw as he reached the kitchen made him pause and lean against the doorframe, watching.

Yuugi, in low-riding sweatpants, holding onto a mop like it was a microphone or a guitar –whatever suited his purposes at the moment- shaking his wild tri-color head to the rhythm. With Yuugi’s back to him, the very top crevice of his ass peeked over the elastic of the sweats (Atem’s, then), Seto had yet to be noticed, any sound he might have made drowned out over the music. Seto hadn’t realized he was smiling until the easy upward tug of his lips turned to wide-eyed surprise.

Yuugi turned, grabbing a water bottle off the counter to substitute his microphone as he yelled the lyrics into it and turned abruptly. Three things happened at the same time. The water bottle hit the floor; Yuugi stepped on the mop with a squeak, and followed the bottle down to the wet mess of the floor. Seto, who had unconsciously taken a leap forward to catch him, found himself towering over a very sore and deeply embarrassed Yuugi, judging by the expression and the color of his face.

“Here,” Seto said, barely hearing his own voice over the volume of the music. Yuugi accepted his hand and got to his feet, quickly rushing to the radio to slam it shut.

“Hey,” he said, turning back around and clutching the counter behind him, still flushed. “You are. Not at the office.”

“An astute observation.” Seto re-crossed his arms, conscious of the rarity of the occasion.

“Oh. Okay!” Yuugi exclaimed. “Um, sorry about that, Seto-kun. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “I wonder.” A hipbone was tantalizingly showing on the side where Yuugi’s tank top had ridden up and Seto was unpleasantly reminded of how much time had passed since they had seen each other. A week? More?

Yuugi sheepishly scratched the back of his head and steadied the mop at the edge of the counter momentarily, long enough to step closer. “Could you, um, come here a little. I have. Dirty water all over my hands now.” Seto smirked and leant down, one hand slipping inside Yuugi’s shirt past the already exposed bit of flesh. Yuugi’s skin was soft here, warm to the touch. Seto wanted more. True to his word though, Yuugi kept his hands raised by his head while they kissed, letting out a small sigh when Seto let go of his bottom lip with a nip. Then he smiled deviously. “Okay. Now get off my floor. I need to re-do this part so I can change.”

Seto scoffed, but moved back towards the living room. “Where’s the other one. I thought you were glued together?”

“Atem went to the market. He should be back any moment. That is, if you have the time?” Yuugi called from the kitchen, without gracing his comment with a response.

“Hn.” Seto uncertainly perched at the end of the couch, tapping his fingers on his crossed arms as he waited. He definitely wasn’t looking between the narrow corridor and the kitchen. He was Kaiba Seto, he didn’t-

A jingle of keys, then the slight creaking of the door. “Aibou? The door was ope- oh, Seto. Hello.”

“It was open because you left it open, yami.” Yuugi called from the other room. “I know you didn’t have locks in Egypt but at least try?”

Atem looked sheepish for a moment, shooting Seto a guilty look. “I… better leave these here.” Atem put the grocery bags on the floor. “Aibou hates when someone steps on the wet floor.”

“I noticed.”

He smiled at Seto then, who was itching to get off the couch but having no way to make it look natural. Atem made a beeline for the couch, leaning over him with one hand on the arm-rest beside him to mesh their lips together. Seto wasted no time in slipping his tongue in the willing mouth, simultaneously granting passage to the other’s. They savored it for a few moments, both giving and taking, before inevitably parting. Atem’s hand had found its way in Seto’s hair and his already lush lips were red and shiny from spit.

“Ahem.”

They broke their staring at Yuugi’s non-subtle interference and turned to look at him. “We were going to order in, since _someone_ was too set on finishing that game to do groceries. What will you have, Seto-kun?”

Both of them knew not to ask whether he had, in fact, eaten. He hadn’t.

“You weren’t complaining when you grabbed the console to, and I quote, ‘show me who is game king,’” Atem’s eyebrows rose, tauntingly, towards his hairline.

“How about,” Seto cut in before Yuugi had the chance to respond, “I take you out to lunch instead. Half the blame is mine, in any case.” Seto had sent the aforementioned game three days ago with his driver, for testing, and Atem had promised over a brief phone-call to get to it straight away. Atem was instantly smiling widely at him and Yuugi was not far behind.

“Okay! So long as we bring something back for Jichan.” Then he looked down at his clothes. “Oh my Gods I needashower!” The last part was said in a rush as he was already sprinting towards the stairs.

Atem plopped down next to Seto on the couch, sides almost touching but not quite. Seto inwardly scoffed at how ridiculous he was being. It was just Atem. His lover. Who he hadn’t seen in possibly-more-than a week. “My 2pm was cancelled,” he said, for no reason in particular, to fill the empty air.

From the corner of his eye he watched Atem nod his head and smile softly. The subject of how the rest of his day had consequently been cleared was never raised. “Good,” Atem said simply. He then reached over and turned Seto’s head to face him with a gentle yet insistent hand on his cheek. “We’re happy you came.” Atem kissed him, softly, undemandingly, on the lips. “For an hour,” another peck followed, “for a night,” another, “for a half.” Atem’s eyes were very earnest and very red and Seto, swept in by the momentary tenderness and the guilt it brought in him unbidden, turned his head to kiss the heel of Atem’s palm.

“I’ll try harder.” The promise slipped from Seto’s lips like air. It was not without thought, for he had often thought of this very scenario. But it was not backed with a plan of how he planned to do that either.

Atem shook his head. “All that matters is that you are, and that you’re here right now. So let’s enjoy that. And rest, Seto, you look horrible. Marvelous, but horrible.” There was a playful glint in Atem’s eyes, a slight tilt to his head as he said that. Seto scoffed, only half playing along.

“I will, once this tournament is over and done with and you have successfully defended your title.”

Atem rolled his eyes but refrained from mentioning that had it not been this project, it would have been another. “Now that,” he said instead, “is not a thing to worry about.”

Feet bounding down the stairs, a fireball of black and blonde and purple stormed up to them. “I’m ready!” Yuugi grabbed the back of the couch for balance and leaned for a quick kiss. A simple, closed-mouth press of lips on Seto’s that left him feeling both weirdly comforted and yearning at the disconnection. “Where are we going?”

Atem perked up. “Falafel?”

“Atem. You’ll get a fat ass at this rate.”

Atem immediately scowled. Seto couldn’t help it. He broke out laughing right there. Atem hit him on the arm without serious intent. “My ass is not fat.”

Yuugi snickered, then schooled his expression to a condescending smile. “It’s okay, yami. We like it.” He put a hand on Atem’s shoulder.

“Aibou!” Seto couldn’t resist. He had to check. He wouldn’t call it fat, exactly, but it was definitely rounder and shapelier than Yuugi’s, or his own, he supposed, short on reference since he didn’t normally have any inclination towards checking other people’s lower areas. “Seto! You too? Traitor…” Atem mock scolded, feigning hurt.

Yuugi surged in to peck Atem on the lips with an over exaggerated ‘mwwahh’ before calling out “Jiichan! We’re going out!” and rushing to the door. He slipped on his shoes and flung it open, stepping aside to gesture widely with a bow. “Your majesty,” when Atem followed to do the same.

“How gallant of you, kind sir.” Both were biting their lip to keep the laughter at bay, eyes glinting with mirth as they called each other by which ever title came to mind.

Seto rolled his eyes at the theatrics and strolled at his own pace after them, only belatedly realising he had forgotten to inform Isono of their departure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey guys! So, i'm very very busy with exams atm, so i humbly request a little more patience to anyone waiting for an update on my multichaps! I am aware i left the one on a cliff hanger! I am! But i won't be able to do anything bout that until mid-february. So hey, double the pdate if i can think anything for valentine's! (How about a continuation to "Flare it up", eh?) 
> 
> For now, have the product of studying with old rock blaring in my ears all day long. It's 2 am. Gotta get the Zzzz's. 
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
